


A specialist's specialty

by Shiboe



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiboe/pseuds/Shiboe
Summary: Riven plans on finally getting what he wants and Dane is the one to help him with it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is purely fictional, and has no bearing on the show Fate:the WInx Saga, or it's actors. It's my first time writing a story, so feedback is welcome. Please enjoy.

Riven has always known he was bisexual. He didn't really care if it was a man or a woman giving him pleasure, as long as he got pleasure from it. And with his good looks and bad boy attitude he could easily get attention from both sides. There was however one person who had alluded his sexual conquest and that was his best friend Sky. Partly because Sky was always so  
uptight and acting righteous, it was hard to get him in a good setting to forget his on and off relation with Stella. And partly because despite of those annoying qualities Sky had, Riven still valued there friendship and was afraid of damaging it. So he had never made an active move on Sky. But last night someone new entered the picture, who might be able to help Riven  
get what he wants.

After his interactions with Dane it was clear the guy hungered for Riven's dick, but Riven saw the inexperience in Dane's eyes. And this inexperience was how he knew Dane was right for this job. Dane would go for any dick placed in front of him, the pent up horniness of the guy could be spotted by a mile away. All Riven had to do now was create the perfect setting and  
he had allready set the wheels in motion. He knew SKy and Stella just had another fight and were not talking with eachother. Which meant that Sky would probably train extra hard that day and then go sulk in their room. As  
the good friend Riven is, he would help cheer his buddy up. So he brought booze and an extra portion of weed to help lighten his friends mood. Normally Sky wouldn't smoke with him, but Riven knew that if Sky would have had a few drinks, he could be easily persuaded. Especially if someone else was helping Riven.

So as he walks into the room, he found SKy laying on his bed, staring at the wall, just like Riven had expected. "Ah, another fight with that so-called girlfriend of yours?" asks Riven as if he didn't alleady  
know. "Shut up, just leave me alone," replies Sky. "No, i'm not going to have you moping around here the entire night and ruin my night as well. I've brought extra booze, so you're going to get drunk with me and forget alla bout that bitch for now" "Hey, don't call her that. She is still my girlfriend....I think," replies SKy. "Yeah, yeah, I don't care, just drink with me or else I'm gonna get drunk by myself and just annoy you for the rest of the night." `Ok, i'll have a few drink with you, just tohelp make you more tolerable," says Sky, half joking. "You like having me  
around, who else is going to help you not be a stuck up, righteous knob." Riven replies, giving a bottle to SKy. "Sure, jerk" says Sky smiling and begins drinking.

After an hour of them drinking and joking Riven decides it's time for step two. He looks at his phone and says to Sky "Hey, i met this first year and he has been complaining about his roommate being a total bore. He's asking if he can come over, is that okay with you?" "Sure, I don't care." But in fact Riven was just texting Dane now if he would come hang with them, and knowing how much Dane wanted him, Riven knew he would be here in no  
time. He also expected the firstyear not to handle his alcohol well, judging by his reaction at the welcome party, when Riven had tried to make him drink alcohol. And it turned out, Rivens expectations were correct. Within 5 minutes Dane was at their door and just 2 drinks in he was getting drunk enough for Rivens next step.

He pulled out his weed and asked "Mind if I smoke?" Sky looked irritated, but knew better than to argue with his friend about this. Dane on the other hand looked really interested at the joints Riven was rolling "Want to have one as well?" Riven asked Dane. "Yes please" replied Dane, eager to do anything Riven was doing. It was clear Dane hadn't done this before, but  
after coughing a couple times and some pointers from Riven, he got the hang of it. Sky was still slightly irritated with the whole thing, which didn't go unnoticed by Riven. "You should really loosen up and just try it once, man." "No, I'll just stick to the alcohol." "Dane, what do you think? Should our friend Sky here loose that stick up his ass and just join us?" asks Riven. He knew Sky might be able to say no to him, but when there was a majority in the room, Sky was easily persuaded when drunk. "Yeah, you should really try it, I've never felt like this before it's awesome," replies Dane. "I don't know," says SKy, sounding less sure. "Come on dude, just try it once, for me. You're allways so disapproving of me when i do it, but you've never even tried it. Try it this once, so you know what you're talking about next time you want to complain. Or are you just affraid you can't handle something as light as this?" teases Riven, knowing that will give Sky that final push. "Ok fine, give me one as well, just to  
shut you up." Says Sky taking the joint. Riven had to hold his laugh, thinking how easy it was to manipulate his friend. But now all the prep work had been done and the real action could begin.

After waiting a moment to let the weed do it's work on everyone, Riven decided it was time to make his move. "Hey Dane, want to know an even better way to inhale this? It's called shotgunning." "Sure, how do you do it?" asks Dane. "Let me show you" as Riven brings his head close to that of Dane. He sees the boys fear in his eyes, unsure what is about to happen. Just before their lips meet, Riven blows the smoke from his mouth  
into the mouth of Dane, while keeping eyecontact. After a couple of seconds Dane realises what's happening and wakes from his paralysed state to inhale the smoke. "Wow, that's amazing." "Why don't you do it with Sky, Dane, so he can also experience it,' says Riven. "No, i'm fine with this," says Sky quickly, not sure if he wanted another guys mouth so close to his. "Suit yourself," says Riven. Over the next couple of minutes Dane and Riven keep exchanging their smoke, almost touching their lips. Even though Sky hadn't wanted to participate, he couldn't take his eyes of the two guys for some reason. He had never been in such a situation and didn't know what to do  
with himself. Riven had also noticed this and knew it was time to make a move. The next time he went to exhale in Dane's mouth, he went full in and started making out with him. He pushed Dane's lips further open with his tongue and started exploring his mout. Meanwhile SKy was now fully paralyzed looking on. When the two boys finally broke apart Sky finally  
managed to say "What the hell just happened there?" "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Dane here is gay and all this booze and weed is getting me horny, so I decided to make my move." "But I'm still in the room," Sky says still half in shock, and unsure of how he is feeling about this. "Come on man, you never wanted to know how it is to kiss a guy? I have seen you staring, so i know you're interested," teases Riven. "I...I don't know...never thought about it." "Then let me show you." And before Sky could make a move, Riven was on him and pressing their lips together. Sky was frozen in place, not knowing what was going on. Riven was doing most of the work, but slowly he noticed Sky giving in more and more and really reciprocating his moves. Slyly Riven moved his hand to Sky's crotch to confirm his suspicions and could indeed feel Sky's cock rockhard in his pants. "See I knew you would like it" Riven says. He motions to Dane to come over. He first makes out with him and then moves Dane's head to Sky's. Sky to lost in lust, booze and weed is now fully committed to the making out session. As the two make out Riven starts caressing Sky's body and removing his shirt. Knowing that Dane will follow suit, Riven also removes his own shirt. All three  
guys are now bare-chested, their sixpacks and pecs exposed. and Riven decides to join back in for a threeway makeout session, while hie has one hand caressing Sky and one hand focused on Dane. Dane was also dividing his attention between the two boys for now, but Sky's hands were still next to  
his body, not sure what to do and to busy focusing on the pleasure the other guys were giving him. Riven decided it was time to move things a step further and started making his way down Sky's body with his mouth towards the bulging pants of his friend. He undid the belt and pulled the pants and  
boxers down, releasing the beautiful 8 inch uncircumcised cock from it's prison. It eagerly jumped up and sprayed some of the copious amount of precum, that had pooled inside the boxers, around. Beneath it hung a nice set of balls the size of eggs. Sky had neatly trimmed his blonde pubes, so there was only some hair above his dick, but none on the balls. "Look Dane, judging by his friend here I think Sky is really enjoying our time together." Sky started blushing, but Dane didn't notice. He only had eyes for that beautiful meatpole staring at him. It was not only long, but also thick, almost like a beercan. "Go on Dane," coaxed Riven "take a closer look, I know you want to." And with one of Riven's hand gently pushing him down, Dane got on his knees and came on eye level with Sky's cock. He took the cock in his hand and slowly started stroking it, eliciting a moan from  
Sky. He decided to use his other hand as well, to play with Sky's  
balls. Looking on Riven started stroking his own cock, still trapped in its pants. His plan was working, but his own pleasure had to wait a bit longer. "Nice work Dane, but I think you can help our friend even more." With that he placed a hand on the back of Dane's hand and started guiding it to Sky's cock. Dane knowing what was expected of him opened his mouth and started to take the cock in. A bit too eager, he tried to take the  
whole thing at once, but started choking halfway and had to retreat. "Slow down, take it easy and you'll get more in," advices Riven. Taken the advice he starts working the head of the dick with his mouth first, swirling his tongue around, over the slit and around the edge, sucking up all the delicious precum that was on there. With one hand he kept working the shaft and the other kept rolling the balls around. Sky meanwhile was moaning  
loudly, clearly enjoying what Dane was doing to him. Slowly but steadily, Dane managed to take more and more of Sky's cock in his mouth. He now managed to get most of the cock in his mouth without gagging.  
While this was happening, Riven had moved behind Dane and started removing Dane's pants. Dane's own 7 inch circumcised hard dick was released. Dane hadcompletely removed all his pubic hair, leaving the area nice andsmooth. With one hand Riven started stroking the dick, using Dane's precum, mixed with his own precum he collected on his hand from his own weeping dick. With his other hand he moved Dane in position so he was on his knees with his ass up, while still sucking on Sky's cock. "What a beautifull sight" remarks Riven. He started moving his hand from Dane's cock to Dane's ass and with the mixture of his and Dan's precum started pushing one finger into the dark rosebud opening before him. As Riven had expected the ass was very tight, confirming his suspicions that Dane was still a virgin. He could hear Dane moan around Sky's cock from the intrusion. "This is a nice, tight hole you got here. Let's see if we can loosen it up a bit." And with that he started moving his finger in and out, opening the hole further. After a while he added a second finger. When he felt the ass was ready for the third finger he used some extra lube he had ready for this event. It was mixed with some magic numbing ointment he had stolen from professor Harvey, to help alleviate the pain. After he felt enough prep had been done he stood up and said "There, all nice and ready, now Sky since Dane has been working so hard to give you pleasure I think it's time you do some work and fuck him." Both guys were so lost in lust, Riven easily led them to the bed. Dane laid down on his back on the bed, with is legs in the air. Sky lined his cock up and slowly entered the lubed up asshole, holding Dane's legs for extra grip. It felt amazingly tight around his cock, gripping it the entire length. Not wanting to hurt the guy, he started with slow strokes.  
This was the moment Riven had been waiting for. Finally he  
had a perfect vision of the prize he had been waiting for for so long, Sky's beautiful perfect butt. So many nights he had been dreaming about bending him over and fucking him crazy. And now was the time. Riven finally removed his boxers and released his own cock, a perfect specimen standing straight out. Even though Riven's dick wasn't as thick as Sky's, more like  
a redbull can, it was longer with a total of 9 inches of uncircumcised cock. He had a full bush of brown pubic hair above his cock, making his cock somehow seem even larger. His balls were hanging low, full with cum from the anticipation of tonight events. Slowly he moved behind Sky, lubing up 2 fingers with the magic ointment he had used on Dane befoe. He leant in and started kissing Sky's neck, while Sky started thrusting at a faster speed into Dane. And then with one swift motion with a thrust from Sky he pushed the two fingers into Sky's asshole. Sky cried out, more in confusion on what was happening than pain, thanks to the ointment. With his other  
hand Riven kept Sky in place against Dane. "Ssst, I'm gonna make it feel good, just keep fucking Dane, nice and slow and it will all be allright." Having his cock buried deep in Dane and his friend behind him, Sky didn't have anywhere to move. So slowly he resumed fucking Dane, while simultaneously causing is ass to be fucked by his friends fingers. "Good boy, you're doing great" Riven encouraged Sky. And Sky had to admit it  
didn't feel terrible. Moving his fingers to stretch the hole a bit more, Riven couldn't wait too much longer and decided it was time. He lubed up his cock and with one swift thrust pushed all nine inches into Sky, making him scream out once more. "Oh yeah, scream for me. How long I've waited to make this ass mine. Always walking around acting like your better then me,  
but now I'm going to be the one on top, literally." And with that Riven started to move in and out of Sky, with his thrusts moving Sky to thrust into Dane. Sky was now completely overwhelmed by all the feelings of fucking someone and being fucked at the same time. Dane couldn't believe the sight before him, two of the hottest guys fucking each other, while fucking him. He grabbed his own dick and started jerking it, getting closer  
and closer to an orgasm while he felt the thrusts of Riven vibrate through Sky into his own hole. He came with 6 shots of cum covering his abs and chest, even some of it reaching his face. The orgasm caused his ass to clamp even tighter around Sky's cock, sending him over the edge as well, unloading in Dane's ass. Riven however wasn't done yet. He moved Sky, who  
was coming down from his orgasm, a bit to the side, so he could fully bend him over the bed. He now started fucking Sky in earnest, with hard and deep thrusts going faster and faster, until he also couldn't hold it any longer and filled Sky's ass with his cum.

Tired out all guys fell on the bed, finally overcome by the booze, weed and sex they fell asleep there, before they could even clean up. Dane woke up first in the morning and decided to sneak out, before anyone would catch him there. Riven woke up an hour later and decided to shower and let his friend sleep. He went out to the training grounds, leaving Sky to wake up  
alone and deal with the feelings of what had transpired that night on his own. One thing was for sure however, now Riven had tried that perfect ass, he would surely have it again.


	2. SKy's mistake

Sky had been feeling weird ever since that night where everything went beyond his control. He was struggling to get his thoughts clear about the whole event. He had avoided Riven as much as possible for the last few days. Sure, he had liked everything that happened that night, but that was just in the moment. He was straight, he couldn’t really like getting fucked, could he? No, it must have been the weed and alcohol that messed with his head. He just needed to have sex with a girl, that would drive those weird thoughts that had been plaguing him from his mind. Unfortunately, he and Stella were still fighting, so he couldn’t go to her. Then it came to him, that girl he met a couple a days ago, Bloom. Shc was clearly into him, surely he could get her. But she was Stella’s roommate, so he had to be careful. Everyone knew what had happened to Stella’s former friend, when she flirted with Sky. But luck was on Sky’s side.   
That week Stella’s mother, the queen, appeared at the school, to hold some kind of speech. After the speech, Stella had disappeared, apparently going back home with her mom for some home-schooling. This left the path wide open for Sky to approach Bloom and get her alone. Everything was going well, he had no problem getting her to take a walk with him around the schoolgrounds, to a secluded place. But just as they were making out and Sky went to make a move to take things further, the couple suddenly got interrupted. “Whoops, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt you two lovebirds.” says Riven as he walks around the bush that was hiding Sky and Bloom from sight. Sky and Bloom were both shocked having been found out and Bloom quickly apologised and left in embarrassment. “Wow Stella is not even gone a week and your already moving on, how brave of you. I hope she can move on just as easily,” Riven says with a smirk on his face. “No, you can’t let her know. You know how crazy she gets when other girls flirt with me. I don’t want to know what she’ll do to Bloom or me when she hears about this,” cries Sky out in fear. “I don’t know Sky, honesty is really important in relationships,” taunts Riven. “Please, don’t tell her, I’ll do anything. I’ll clean the room for an entire month, I’ll make your homework, you name it. I’ll do anything you ask, just don’t tell her,” pleads Sky. “Anything you say?” “Yes, anything, please.” Riven had to hold a laugh. He had known Sky would do something stupid like this after their wild night. He knew his friend too well. That’s why he had been secretly following him, to catch him at the right moment. And now he had his friend right where he wanted him. “Ok, fine I won’t tell her. But I have been feeling kind of lonely lately. I feel like you have been avoiding me since our special night, haven’t you?” Sky looks at the ground “Yes, I have, I needed to get my thought straight, It was not that I didn’t want to be around you,” he answers. “Well, why don’t you prove that to me. I won’t tell Stella if you help me with this,” says Riven as he takes his already semihard cock out of his pants. “No, Riven, that was a one time thing, I don’t want to do this again,” says Sky. “You said you’d do anything. But ok, guess I’ll go give Stella a call,” says Riven as he begins to turn away, tucking his dick back. “No, okay, I’ll do it.” Sky gives in. “That’s what I expected of my best friend. Now come over here.” Sky slowly walks over to Riven and takes the dick in his hands. It feels different than he imagined. Last time they had done stuff with him, but he hadn’t touched their dicks. Now he held someone else’s cock in his hands for the first time in his life. It felt strangely warm. “Yeah, that’s a good boy. Stroke my dick nice and slow,” Riven encourages Sky. “Use your other hand to play with my balls, ” as he guided Sky’s other hand to the desired place. “Hmm, you’re doing good, Sky, but I think you would have a better grasp if you knelt down. That way you can really see what you’re doing.: And he pushes Sky on the shoulders until Sky sits on his knees in front of him. Sky now had Riven’s dick right in front of him. From this close his friend’s dick looked enormous. He tried to not focus on it, just look to the ground or sky, but his gaze kept getting drawn back to the fleshpole in front of him. He could see Riven was starting to leak some precum.   
“I think it’s time to make it even better,” Riven says. Sky is confused, what could he mean? He was already trying his best to get this over with as quickly as possible. “You’re hands alone are not enough, I need something more.” Riven explains, “Use your mouth.” “No, please, can’t I just keep jerking you off,” Sky asks with a hint of desperation. “You said anything, Sky. Come on, help a friend out. No one will know, it’s just us here.” Sky looks around to make sure there really was no one there. Slowly he bent forward and stuck his tongue out. He licked the tip, tasting the precum. It was a strange taste, not as bad as Sky would have thought. Slowly he started to lick around the dickhead. “Hmm, yeah, just like that,” Riven groans in appreciation. Encouraged by this Sky decided to take some more of the dick in his mouth. He got almost almost halfway before his gagreflex kicked in and he had to retreat. Slowly he started to move up and down the first half of the dick, using his hand to stroke the other half. “Oh yeah, so good.” Riven moaned. After a couple of minutes of this however Riven decided he wanted more. He placed a hand on Sky’s head and slowly pushed him further on his dick. Sky started to cough, so Riven retreated to give him some time to catch his breath. “Just relax your throat, don’t fight it.” Riven advised and guided Sky back to his dick. This time when he noticed Sky’s gagreflex started, he held him in place. “Relax, breath through you nose.” Sky calmed down a bit and followed Riven’s advice. “See, it gets better. Now let’s see if you can take the whole thing.” And with that Riven started slowly thrusting in and out of his friend’s mouth, with every thrust a bit further. He got about 7 inches in and he could feel Sky’s throat around his dick, giving a wonderful tight sensation. Sky however was once again struggling to breath and started to get tears in his eyes. Riven withdrew fully from the mouth and said, “You’re mouth is so wonderful, I could enjoy it for hours. But I’ll make it fast for you. So just stay still and keep your mouth open.” And with that he penetrated the mouth again, now holding Sky’s head steady with both his hands, and started really fucking the mouth. He thrust fast and hard into the warm opening of his friend. Sky was frozen in place, not really knowing what was happening to him once again. He started to tear up, partly from the dick that repeatedly penetrated his throat, partly because of the position he was now in. After a couple of minutes Riven withdrew from the mouth. “I’m gonna come, close your eyes” he said. Before Sky could fully process what his friend had said Riven shot 7 ropes of cum straight on Sky’s face. Just in time Sky closed his eyes as he felt the cum stream on his face. However, he forgot to close his mouth and a good bit landed in his mouth. Before he realised what he was doing, he swallowed the load.  
“What a beautiful picture this is, luckily we can now always remember it,” Sky heard Riven say. As he opened his eyes, he could see Riven had his cellphone in his hand, with the camera aimed at Sky. “What are you doing? You said no one would know about this.” Sky cried out shocked at his friends betrayal. “And no one will, if you just keep me happy. From now on, you’ll do whatever I want, when I want it. Or this picture will find it’s way around the school. Just imagine Stella and Bloom when they see this, they’ll never date you again. Or maybe worse, what would Saul Silva think of you? The boy he has been raising to be a national hero like his father, on his knees covered in cum. He’ll be so disappointed in you.” Sky was shellshocked. The person that was his best friend had betrayed him and was now threatening to destroy his life. He almost started to cry, but he didn’t want to give Riven the satisfaction of seeing him like that. “We’ll work on your skills as a cocksucker. You’ll be able to take the full 9 inches in no time. But don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about that beautiful ass of yours, we’ll be using that a lot as well and I’m already looking forward to it. But I think you have had enough for today, so I will let you know when I need you again.” With that Riven started to leave. “Oh yeah, I really won’t tell Stella about you and Bloom just as I promised, aren’t you happy about that?” Riven shouted back, laughing loud, leaving a crushed Sky behind in the bushes, still with a face full of cum.


End file.
